


Sesso al cioccolato

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Food Play, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che cos'è questo profumo?» domandò, annusando l'aria. Gli stava venendo l'acquolina in bocca, e non era esattamente il tipo di reazione che si aspettava dal suo organismo prima di fare l'amore.<br/>Dante gli si avvicinò e così Nero poté vedere nitidamente la ciotola che portava tra le mani.<br/>«Cioccolato aromatizzato alla fragola» esclamò, come se ciò spiegasse tutto.<br/>Il più giovane inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, stupefatto.<br/>«Ripetimi un po' perché lo stai facendo» asserì mentre veniva cosparso di cioccolato dal torace in giù. Non era più molto convinto di volersi prestare ad una cosa del genere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesso al cioccolato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _25 Senses: Smell / 020. Flavoured Chocolate_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _BDSM_ per la [seconda settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/62848.html) delle [Badwrong Weeks](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/61717.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1066 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

C'era qualcosa di senz'altro contorto nella mente di Dante; tuttavia, il fatto che Nero ne fosse consapevole non serviva a molto, specialmente se poi si lasciava convincere a farsi legare alla testata del letto completamente nudo.  
Immobile, osservava il soffitto della stanza cercando di ignorare il principio di intorpidimento che avvertiva nelle braccia. Per l'arto demoniaco non aveva grossi problemi - del resto, l'aveva portato intrappolato per diverso tempo nel gesso e non aveva mai avuto problemi di circolazione - ma il braccio umano era avvezzo ad essere completamente libero, in grado di impugnare la sua spada a motore o la sua pistola, a scelta.  
Dopo averlo legato lì, Dante se n'era andato dicendogli che andava a preparare il resto e adesso Nero aspettava il suo ritorno, domandandosi che genere di preparativi potessero essere quelli che richiedevano dieci minuti per essere ultimati - o forse di più, la sua percezione del tempo era del tutto soggettiva dato che non aveva la possibilità di controllare il tempo trascorso con un orologio, poiché lui non ne aveva e non ce n'erano in giro.  
Dante rientrò nella camera proprio in quel momento, portando con sé un forte aroma dolce che a primo impatto Nero non riuscì ad identificare.  
«Che cos'è questo profumo?» domandò, annusando l'aria. Gli stava venendo l'acquolina in bocca, e non era esattamente il tipo di reazione che si aspettava dal suo organismo prima di fare l'amore.  
Dante gli si avvicinò e così Nero poté vedere nitidamente la ciotola che portava tra le mani.  
«Cioccolato aromatizzato alla fragola» esclamò, come se ciò spiegasse tutto.  
Il più giovane inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, stupefatto.  
«Ripetimi un po' perché lo stai facendo» asserì mentre veniva cosparso di cioccolato dal torace in giù. Non era più molto convinto di volersi prestare ad una cosa del genere.  
«Puro sfizio personale» replicò Dante, stirando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso arrogante mentre osservava il cioccolato fuso colare lungo i fianchi di Nero ed imbrattare il copriletto. Più tardi avrebbe dovuto cambiarlo, sempre che ne avesse avuto voglia.  
Mise da parte la ciotola e salì carponi sul letto, chinandosi sul corpo sporco di cioccolata del suo partner. Aveva soltanto i pantaloni addosso, per cui aveva scarse possibilità di sporcarsi.  
Cominciò a leccare il cioccolato a partire dall'ombelico. La sua lingua sul proprio corpo provocò a Nero un fremito di desiderio: era un contatto delicato e languido, fatto appositamente - il ragazzo ne era più che certo - per fargli desiderare che lo leccasse dovunque.  
Con metodo asportò il cioccolato che gli si era accumulato nella piccola conca dell'ombelico, poi risalì verso i capezzoli.  
Nero stava iniziando ad eccitarsi. Stessa cosa stava avvenendo in Dante: l'insieme di cioccolata e sesso, per non parlare dell'ineluttabile impotenza che comportava la posizione del suo partner, era quanto di più stimolante potesse sperare di trovare in un rapporto del genere.  
Per contro, il più giovane - per quanto non approvasse l'essere del tutto inerme - trovava quella posizione appagante.  
Quando Dante morse e strinse tra i denti il suo capezzolo destro, Nero sussultò ed ansimò forte, strattonando la ruvida e spessa fune che gli imbrigliava i polsi. Non fu una sensazione piacevole sfregare la pelle contro quella corda, ma quella percezione venne subito cancellata dalla brama sessuale. Voleva di più.  
Dante passò a stuzzicare l'altro capezzolo, leccando il cioccolato circostante.  
All'aroma fragrante di questo si aggiunse ben presto l'acre odore di sudore: Nero aveva caldo e stava sudando. E come poteva non essere, con quel che stava subendo?  
Diede un leggero colpetto con il bacino, riuscendo a premere lievemente l'erezione contro l'addome del compagno.  
«Muoviti a scendere. Non resisto più» soffiò a mezza voce, socchiudendo le palpebre. Anche quando facevano del sesso "normale" odiava quando Dante si trastullava troppo con i preliminari. Era snervante dover aspettare a lungo per avere del vero appagamento per la sua erezione.  
«Sei così poco romantico» gli fece presente Dante con un sospiro di rassegnazione, sollevando la testa per rivolgergli una veloce occhiata.  
All'intorno della bocca aveva un buffissimo segno di cioccolata e Nero non riuscì a non lasciarsi scappare una risatina.  
«Che hai da ridere, ragazzino?» domandò il più grande, osservandolo con diffidenza ed un filo d'indignazione. Non gli piaceva essere deriso, per nessun motivo e da nessuno.  
Il suo sguardo ricordava al suo partner quello di un bambino imbronciato cui avevano appena fatto un dispetto.  
«Sei sporco di cioccolata» gli fece presente Nero, sorridendo appena.  
«Vediamo se hai ancora voglia di ridere...».  
Così dicendo finalmente Dante portò la bocca sulla sua erezione. Un fremito scosse il corpo del ragazzo mentre l'altro gli leccava l'inguine sporco di cioccolato. Poi passò all'erezione, attorno alla quale chiuse la bocca iniziando a succhiare.  
Nero non riuscì a reprimere i gemiti: aveva atteso quel momento in particolare da quando il suo partner aveva iniziato. Stava godendo in maniera quasi oscena e non aveva modo di dimostrarlo come voleva: in genere quando arrivava a godere così era libero di afferrare Dante, accarezzargli e graffiargli la schiena, attirarlo a sé e baciarlo. Con le mani legate non poteva fare niente di tutto ciò. Era frustrante ed al tempo stesso eccitante.  
Iniziò a spingere leggermente con il bacino e Dante si adeguò a quel movimento.  
Nero chiuse gli occhi quando avvertì l'orgasmo imminente. Venne in bocca al suo compagno con un ansito più forte degli altri, irrigidendo la schiena.  
«Liberami» ordinò con voce appena tremula, cercando di tirare le funi.  
Tutto quel che ne ottenne fu un doloroso ed inutile sfregamento della pelle che gli avrebbe senz'altro lasciato dei segni.  
Dante non si mosse finché non ebbe finito di leccare lo sperma dell'altro, inghiottendolo.  
«Liberami!» ripeté Nero con voce più ferma.  
«Come sei noioso, ragazzino...» sbuffò Dante, protendendosi sopra di lui per esaudirlo.  
Non appena l'ebbe slegato, le mani del ragazzo andarono a chiudersi come una morsa attorno al torace dell'altro e lo attirarono verso di sé con foga. Si baciarono con passione sfrenata, leccandosi a vicenda denti e cavo orale.  
«Ti è piaciuto allora, mh?» volle sapere Dante, recidendo per primo il contatto.  
«È stato interessante» ammise Nero, deciso a non dargli piena soddisfazione «Però usa qualche altra cosa per legarmi la prossima volta: quella fune è veramente scomoda».  
Così dicendo gli mostrò il segno rosso sul polso umano. Per tutta risposta, Dante gli baciò le vene che si vedevano in trasparenza sotto la pelle arrossata.  
«Senza un po' di dolore non sarebbe eccitante» spiegò.  
«Allora se ti piace tanto il dolore, la prossima volta ti ci lego io al letto con questa» replicò Nero accennando alla fune.  
Dante gli sorrise con un curioso luccichio negli occhi chiari.  
«Non vedo l'ora».


End file.
